1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to determining the deformed shape of complex structures using stain sensor measurements in real-time and more particularly to employing closed-form analytical solutions in conjunction with strain sensors to determine the deflection of complex structures of real-time.
2. Description of the Related Art
Resistive strain gauges have been employed for many years in experimental stress analysis in order to determine the stress-state produced in structures subjected to thermal and mechanical loads. More recently other sensors, such as those employing fiber optics, including fiber Bragg grating sensors, have also been used for the same purpose and for structural health and usage monitoring. Strain sensors measure the local strain in the plane of the structural surface to which the sensors are attached. These types of sensors, in conjunction with simple algorithms provide a straight-forward and tractable methodology for determining the stress in structures. Conversely, a simple and straight forward approach for determining the out-of-plane structural displacement is not available, especially for lightweight highly flexible and complex structures.
Therefore, it is desired to provide a method of obtaining both in-plane strain and out-of-plane displacements simultaneously for complex, flexible structures. Further, it is desired to obtain these measurements in real-time.